


Those Good Days

by Plz_Humor_My_Ships



Series: Cute and/or Angsty AH Oneshots [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter, Barista AU, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Customer Michael, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rooster Teeth - Freeform, barista gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plz_Humor_My_Ships/pseuds/Plz_Humor_My_Ships
Summary: “Did you guys finally get almond milk?” he asked. I laughed nervously, and rubbed the back of my neck.“Uh no… I bought it because you always asked and I felt bad and you’re cute and- Oh bullocks, I said that out loud, shit uhm-“OrMichael is lactose intolerant and asks for almond milk all the time so being the good person he is Gavin gets some for him. (Michael being cute sure did help though)I was gonna make it like Freewood or Team OG but then I remembered that Michael is kinda Lactose intolerant and I was like, welp okay I guess Michael is the love interest then. ENJOY!





	Those Good Days

“Do you have almond milk?” here he was again, that same man.

“No we still don’t, I’m sorry” Surely, he must know this by now right?

“Oh okay, then can I just have-“  I had asked my manager if we could get a supply but…

“-Lactose free?” ‘Would cost too much’ she said

“Yeah, thanks, sorry to bother you again” Oh no, he looks sad, fuck did I do something wrong?

“Oh no, no you’re not bothering me”

 _“You could never bother me”_ Is what I _wanted_ to say, but I know that if a random barista who all I knew about him was his name, and _he_ said that to _me_ I’d be pretty freaked out myself. Instead, I just smile at his chuckle  and pass him his change, which, as usual, goes straight into the tip jar. I turn to the machines and get to work on his drink.

Poor guy must be lactose intolerant, that would suck. I’m sure as hell glad that I’m not. As I finish his drink and pass it over with the obligatory “caution it’s hot” spiel he just thanks me again and leaves. He’s cute, too cute for me to not think about him during my shift, causing my already too clumsy ways to be doubled in it’s destructiveness.

Once my shift was over I tiredly started my trip home, I really should get a drivers license, it’s too much of a bother to walk to work and back all the time. Sure I could ask one of my friends to give me  a ride but I had already asked all the ones with licenses this week an it’d be rude to ask again. Sighing I looked down at the cracks in the pavement and started trying to avoid them, it was childish I’ll admit but it was surprisingly fun. Making up ‘what if’ questions in my head as I dodged the little fissures as I walked. Yep, I definitely look like an idiot.

While I was looking down I noticed a neon light reflecting in a puddle near my feet, looking up I realized that I was so consumed in my thoughts that I didn’t realize when the sun had gone down. The sky was almost completely black and the stars barely visible behind the almost invisible clouds. Looking back at the building I recognized it as one of the 24/7 shops near where I live, thinking it over for a moment I decided that perhaps it was time to get some groceries seeing as I was running low at home. Just a few things for the next few days before I get paid and can have the time to properly shop.

Nodding to myself I trudged inside out of the windy weather into the little building, a bored teenager behind the counter straightened at the door chimed at my entrance. Flashing me  a bright, cheery and very, _very_ fake smile _. I know how you feel_ Sighing I made my way over to the food isle grabbing what seemed necessary but wouldn’t be too hard to carry home the rest of the way.

Lastly, I just need milk, however, as I reached the fridge where they kept my preferred brand I saw out of the corner of my eye a carton that was a bit darker than the others. Checking it out I realized, _this is almond milk?_ Embarrassingly quickly my mind brought up that cute guy who comes in every day, his curly reddish brown hair, almost too-pale skin with a smattering of freckles and the deepest brown eyes I’ve ever seen. I felt my cheeks flush as I put the carton in the basket with my original milk choice, _well… let’s just see how this goes._

Paying for the items I hurried home, forgoing continuing my game for making sure that the one or two frozen items I got, _stayed_ frozen. Once I arrived at home I had quickly put all the groceries away, all except for the almond milk, I stared at it for a moment, reading the labels and ingredients. I really wanted to try it, but I also didn’t really want to break the seal and ruin it I guess. Smiling to myself I put the carton in the fridge and left a note on the table, reminding me to get it in the morning.

\---

The next morning at work, I could not sit still, the apprehension and excitement gnawing at my bones and muscles rendering me unable to stop fidgeting or moving. Just as I was handing over a customer’s order, he walked in. Windblown hair and an annoyed frown stuck to his face, as he tucked his hair into a beanie I grew nervous, _should I really do this today? He seems upset… no the fact that he’s upset is exactly why I should try and cheer him up, right?_  

Quietly I took his usual order, but today he neglected to ask for almond milk. Now I was absolutely sure I _had_ to cheer him up. Quickly setting to work, I made sure that my back was turned when I started using the almond milk that was in my bag under the counter. Once I was finished adding it to the machine I put it back in my bag as sneakily as I could. By the time that was done, so was the coffee, smiling to myself I poured it into the cup and presses the lid on as carefully as I could, I didn’t want to repeat… previous… events.

I tried to smile as I passed it to him, though I think it showed more of my nervousness than I would have liked, seeing as he shot me a concerned look for a moment. I neglected saying the obligatory warning, he knew it by then and I didn’t really want to stutter or flub it up.

“Thanks” he muttered, looking down at it. Sighing, he took a sip.

Then another soon after, and his eyes widened.

“Did you guys finally get almond milk?” he asked. I laughed nervously, and rubbed the back of my neck.

“Uh no… I bought it because you always asked and I felt bad and you’re cute and- Oh bullocks, I said that out loud, shit uhm-“  I was cut off by a quiet but cheerful laugh, and a piece of paper being slipped into my hand. I looked up at him, not remembering when I had started looking down in the first place. He was halfway out the door, coffee in hand and a large, bright smile on his face. Looking down at the paper in my hand, I found it to be his receipt, confused I flipped it over and felt my cheeks flush and insides flutter, like billions of butterflies all fluttering together over one flower.

In this case I guess that flower is Michael in a way. I folded it carefully and put it in my pocket, suddenly very upset that I couldn’t use my phone at work and that I had already had my break. Though, for the rest of the day I couldn’t stop thinking about the receipt.

\---

 _Thanks for the compliment and the coffee, though perhaps next time you’d like to have one with me?_  
276 869 762 67 – Call me ;)  
-Michael

_\---_

Yeah. Today was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sorry, I tried my hand at writing in first person and past tense so uh I'm not exactly pleased with how it turned out, but just let me know I guess?
> 
> Enjoy! And comments are always welcome and encouraged!
> 
> P.s Don't call that number I have no clue as to whether or not someone will pick up. It was random.


End file.
